Into the Light
by Jewelieishness
Summary: [ON HIATUS] When you can't sleep at night, take a walk in the forest. Something lifechanging might happen...BrickBlossom
1. A Walk

**Here we go! A loverly tale, BrickBlossom of course, my favorite couple. I'm just gonna start y'all off with a nice and quick first chapter.**

A 16 year old girl crept out to the streets, still clothed in her swishy pink nightie. Unable to sleep, she'd decided to take a walk. Out in the forest.

Blossom squinted. There was a flicker of light ahead. Trying desperately not to trip over any roots or stones again, she walked slowly to the light, wondering what she might find. Her pink eyes blinked quickly, trying to see in the darkness. No moon shone overhead, and as she looked at all the cuts and scrapes on her limbs, Blossom immediately regretted walking out in the middle of the night.

Finally she saw the explanation for the light...however, it wasn't as mysterious and amazing as she'd thought it might be. No, in fact, it was just a lighthouse. She turned back, tripped on a stone, and began to fall. A strong hand gripped her and still slightly dumbstruck, she willed herself to look up and found a pair of ruby red eyes glimmering affectionately at her before the hand pulled her into the depths of the forest.


	2. What Is Wrong With You?

**Author's Note: Apologies for the incredibly short chapter at the beginning! I promise my other ones will be longer.**

**--**

Blossom stood there, still shocked by the beauty of the clearing. And why'd _he_ taken her here? And who was he? She was bursting with questions, but she was too afraid to ask them.

Finally, the male figure spoke. "Hello, Blossom."

The pink PowerPuff stood still, trying hard to remember. She knew that voice. It was matured now, but she knew it. It was from long ago...she wished she didn't get bashed by a rock and forgotten almost everything. He was a villian, she remembered. Oh, that wasn't good. His name was...she squinted at the guy and her cherry eyes widened. He was her male counterpart. And he'd wanted to kill her. But then...what was that affection in his eyes when he'd looked upon her?

"Hello, Brick," she replied, her tone flat and neutral. She was still wondering what exactly she'd seen in those lovely crimson eyes...she shook her head, the thought dissipating into thin air. It wasn't right to think like that...especially about him.

The RowdyRuff boy turned, a smirk on his lips. "Still remember? I'd thought you'd forgotten me." He leaned in and winked suggestively. "Of course, I could _never_ forget you, _Blossom_," he whispered, dropping his rough accent on the last word. The way he'd said her name disturbed her for a moment, and she felt a shiver run through her body. He smirked; obviously he'd felt her shiver. Then he frowned. "I could _never_ forget you, Blossom, because you _killed_ me." He narrowed his eyes at the girl in the pink satin nightie. Blossom swallowed a lump in her throat. She'd killed him?

Brick smirked. "Can't really decide what to say next, Bloss."

Blossom stared, half-expecting for him to go on. "Um...Brick..." she began, wondering how to state it so that she didn't flare up his temper.

"Yes?" he asked shortly.

"How did you come back? Why did you come back? Why'd you bring me here if you didn't know what to say? And why did you save me from falling? If I'd killed you, surely you want some revenge!" her mouth let out all the questions she'd been holding in.

Brick gazed at her steadily. "Always wanted to analyze things so carefully." He let out a ripple of laughter. Then Blossom remembered the first time she'd heard him laugh. It was taunting then, and she didn't realize how comforting and musical it was.

"Anyway, I came back through a deal with Satan. He said he s'poses I can stay alive for as long as I want, but then I gotta do slave duty when I go back instead of the better treatment. Came back for you, Blossom, for revenge." Blossom nodded slowly, taking these facts in, then realized he hadn't answered one of her questions.

"Um..."

"Hm?" Brick grunted in reply.

"Never mind," she said quickly, deciding it didn't matter.

"Yeah, anyway..." Brick stared directly at Blossom for a moment, then he drew a blood red sword. "I came to get revenge, did I not?"

Blossom almost instantaneously leaped into a fighting position. She'd been expecting this, but the memory loss had made her forget that his quick reflexes and brute strength had put him at an advantage the first time they fought. Unable to recollect this, she suffered many slicings.

Angry with her pitiful fighting, Brick stopped. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" he roared.

"I...I got hit in the head really really hard by a...huge rock when I was...seven," she remembered slowly. "I forgot everything except that I had...Bubbles and Buttercup and the Professor."

Stunned, Brick lowered the blade. "How did you remember me?" He asked, his voice rather blunt. But for a moment, Blossom thought she heard a twinge of hope.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He eyed her for a full minute before flying off into the distance, leaving a vermilion streak behind. It was a stupid idea, but Blossom knew that he knew something about her past, and she wanted to know. She followed his streak, leaving a roseate one next to it.


	3. Starting Anew

**Author's Note: Yay! I was able to update! A surprise even to myself, since standardized testing is around! Well, enjoy, and I hope I can write another chappie soon.**

**---**

Brick's streak was fading in front of her.

Realizing she'd never catch up at this pace, Blossom propelled herself faster. She swooped to the left as a tree got in her way and nearly lost her balance, but she wanted desperately to know what he knew. She looked back and saw that she wasn't anywhere near the Utonium residence anymore. Was it a good idea to continue following him? Blossom stopped flying, the roseate streak behind her disappearing. Either she continue following and learn what he had to offer and maybe get lost, or she go back and regret it for the rest of her life if she never saw him again. Bubbles and Buttercup were strangely secretive about her first two years of life to her, and perhaps Brick wouldn't be. She dashed after him again, only a red speck guiding her this time around.

---

**Brick's POV:**

I was flying abnormally fast, and I wondered why. I slowed down and hovered about the treetops. She'd lost her memory? Why hadn't I heard about this with all the other gossip in Townsville? I'd overheard people saying stuff about Blossom and how she was in a sad state, but I never would've guessed that she'd lost her memory. I simply waved it off as an advantage to myself, and it actually was. A major one. She'd lost her memory. I wondered, with the memory loss, did her sisters take advantage of it? Was Blossom still the leader? Probably everyone had these answers, I figured. I wouldn't need to go back and ask Blossom for them. I'd probably terrorize a little kid and get the answers from him. Yup. I attempted to fly quicker, but I found I was rather tired.

And out of nowhere a pink thing crashed into me and I fell to the ground.

Groaning, I supported myself on my elbows and looked up at what'd knocked me down. Blossom was floating in the air, apologizing. "Sorry! I didn't mean to- really didn't mean to!"

"Whatever," I answered bitterly, attempting to get up. Unfortunately, my ankle had been sprained. I did not want to inform Blossom of that, so I simply sat on the forest floor.

Blossom looked at me with watery eyes, and I swore my heart skipped a beat. I almost felt guilty; had I answered with a little too much venom?

---

**Blossom's POV:**

I opened my mouth, then closed it. Until now, I'd never thought of how I would phrase what I wanted to know. And the tears welling up in my eyes didn't help matters. In fact, it clogged up my mind; simply put, I could not think properly. I never could really think properly when I was in his presence. I was usually very quick, smart and accurate, dotting my speech with precision, unless it came to memories. Why couldn't I speak or think that way in front of him?

"Sorry," he said suddenly, and I was snapped out of my trance.

"For..for what?" I asked quietly, not bothering to do something about my flooded eyelids.

He just looked at me, and the look in his eyes filled me with a warm, soothing sensation, like being suffused in hot chocolate, or honey. I felt slightly faint, but more delighted than anything.

"Er..." he started, obviously not sure what to say. I looked down, tearing myself away from that wondrous world his gaze had sent me into. I decided to stare at the leaf sitting in front of me, and a cold gust of wind blew it away almost instantaneously. Startled, I pulled away from the area, and from him. He gazed at me quizically, and I merely twitched. I felt numb and stupid. Why couldn't I say or do something? Something important, something that would just make sense right about now. And finally I thought of it. Why not start anew?

"Um...hi."

As soon as it slid out of my mouth I wanted to slap myself for it.


	4. Brick's Grammar Lesson

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update earlier. Standardized testing KO'ed me. I'll try and write more...promise...**

**Chapter 4**

**---**

**Brick's POV:**

"Hi," I answered evenly. I should be on my guard, after all, Blossom could be dangerous if she wanted to be. Yet another thing I liked about her.

Shut up I told myself. She's the enemy...

_But she looks awful pretty in that nightie of hers... and why are you having these thoughts? You could kill her now, but you don't want to because..._

"**SHUT UP!!!!!**" I roared at myself before noticing Blossom's terrified face."Not you. My conscience."

"Oh." she squeaked.

I wanted to slap myself for what I'd just said. It sounded so stupid...

_See? You don't want to sound stupid in front of her... it's been so long since you've seen each other... look how she's developed..._

I finally listened to my conscience and cut my eyes into Blossom's direction. And was I thankful I did.

Blossom had left the bow off and her glorious locks of red orange hair scattered around her in a pool. Her nightie was slightly low cut, but it was appropriate. It stopped mid-thigh, showing off her legs. And her lovely lavender eyelids hadn't changed. Just looking at her got me a pain in my groin. But this was no time to get horny.

"So, now that we're being civil, let's talk," I suggested. It actually came out more like a command than a suggestion, but it worked. She shrugged and sat across from me. "So I guess you want to know all about me...?" I nodded. "Okay, but in exchange, I want to know whatever you know about me." I froze. What did she mean by_ that?_ I guess she saw my expression, because she explained, "Bubbles and Buttercup are really secretive about my past and won't tell me much. The Professor's told everyone in Townsville that starting fresh is a good thing and that they should keep their mouths shut. I can't get anything from anyone. Can you tell me?"

---

**Blossom's POV:**

As soon as the word civil came out of his mouth, I knew I was safe. For some reason I didn't think he would lie to me right now. And so I found my voice. And in return to all my words, he answered with simplicity.

"Fine."

I arched an eyebrow, then began my tale, imagining I was just telling a little kid so that I wouldn't stop and lose my ability to speak again.

"It began when we were seven. You know, Bubbles, Buttercup and I? Yeah. We were at the beach with the Professor, I was reading, they played volleyball. Buttercup knocked the ball too hard and it sailed away..." I stopped to lift one of my arms and demonstrate. "Way away, because of our powers. So anyway, I deducted that, at the speed it would be going because of Buttercup's immense strength, it would land in the forest. So then me, Bubbles, and Buttercup went into the forest. I found it, of course, near a tall evergreen, when Mojo came out of nowhere and dropped a huge boulder on me. So yeah, hit by a rock. I blacked out, but the last thing I remember seeing was Bubbles and Buttercup flying up and beating the shit outta Mojo."

Brick snickered, and I looked at him quizically. "...What? Is getting hit by a boulder ...funny?"

"No. It's just...when you were five, you were the smart one, and to you, language arts and grammar must've been the one of most important things ever. Watch me name everything wrong with that explanation. One, 'We were at the beach with the Professor, I was reading, they played volleyball' can be classified as a comma splice, which isn't proper grammar. Two, 'way away'? Bloss, 'way away' though." I blushed at the pet name.

But did he have to continue?

"And three, all the so's you said...were you making a bad attempt at alliteration with the letter s and all you could think of was 'so'? Four, and I quote, "the last thing I remember seeing was Bubbles and Buttercup flying up and beating the shit outta Mojo." Outta? Outta? Don't you think you should've said out of? And furthermore-"

"Alright, alright already. The only thing that you just said that I'm interested in is that...I was the smart one who valued language arts and grammar? HAHAHAHA! Good one!" I doubled over laughing and fell on the dirt ground. "Oh, that was priceless. You should be a comedian."

Brick blinked. "But...that was the truth."

I stopped, standing abruptly. "Say **what**??!!"


	5. Where Do You Live?

**Author's Note: I've stopped concentrating so much on PPG and PPGZ and moved to Tokyo Mew Mew, so I've kind of dullened my ability to write these characters...so sorry if they seem a bit OOC at times.**

**---**

**Chapter 5**

**---**

"You were the smart leader who valued school subjects," Brick repeated, slightly irked. What, was she not the smart, benevolent leader of the Powerpuff Girls anymore?

"But...I'm not the leader...Buttercup is...I hate school...I don't mind when I'm not using proper grammar...but...Bubbles corrects me..."

Burning flashbacks of a younger version of her with wider eyes, no fingers, and no nose suddenly appeared in her mind, flashing psychedelic colors. Her hands flew to her head and she screamed at the pain it caused her. Brick's eyes widened. "Blossom, are you alright?"

_Stealing golf clubs..._

_Getting crushed by the RowdyRuffs..._

_Playing in a band with Bubbles and Buttercup..._

_Turning into a PowerPup due to Mojo..._

_Ice breath..._

Blossom let out another distressed wail as she pulled at her voluminous tresses. Brick watched her, secretly worried. "Bloss...Blossom!!"

_Being in Ms.Bellum's body..._

_Candy...lots and lots of candy..._

_The fourth PPG, Bunny..._

"_**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**_" she screamed, forming a huge energy blast and aiming at her head. Brick made it dissipate in her hands by hitting it with his own. "_**What**_is making you so suicidal?" he yelled angrily.

Blossom blinked slowly...and the last she saw was a confused Brick staring down at her before she blacked out.

---

_Oh...my...God...Brick, help her! _his conscience screamed loudly.

"Alright, alright, already," he muttered, picking her up bridal style. She was surprisingly light, and fit into his arms just right...

_Like you were made for each other..._

"Say one more thing and I'm leaving her here," he snarled under his breath, examining her body a little closer. She was still a little bruised and cut up from her rather idiotic decision to take a walk in the forest in the middle of the night...but nonetheless, she was, indeed, beautiful. Even while in Hell, he'd apprehended seeing her again, mainly to kill her, and a little bit...to see how she'd developed. Brick hadn't developed wrongly...in fact, he'd done great, he allowed himself to admit. But Blossom...she'd done even better than he did. He watched her ample chest rise up and down with each breath her body took in.

He drew in a breath, wanting the lust to disappear.

Gritting his teeth in dismay, he flew up, still carrying the unconscious female in his arms.

He floated back to Townsville, swerving often to avoid hitting trees. Finding the old Utonium residence empty, his brow furrowed. "Where could they possibly live now?"


	6. To Japan For Sushi!

**Author's Notes: Writing behind-the-scenes anime crossovers really cuts time for me to write this story. Sorry again for the late update...I should seriously be kicked or something for neglecting this. **

**---**

**Chapter 6**

**--**

"Where...am I?"

Moaning, the pink Powerpuff sat up.

And immediately, she recognized it. She'd infiltrated the area many times before as a younger female, and there was no way she could forget the major battles she'd fought here. The walls were a resplendent white and a clean, starch smell rose from them. Even in Mojo's absence, the area was incredibly well-kept.

"Why...why am I in Mojo Jojo's secret lab?"

"Because you can be, now zip it."

She gasped and turned, only to meet intensely fiery crimson eyes. "Brick?! Why..how...don't..."

"You passed out in the middle of our conversation. I couldn't find where you lived, and so..."

"Um...okay..."

--

"Professor! Blossom is missing!" Buttercup hollered.

"What?! Of course she's not, she's in the bedroom...yes..." Professor Utonium stared at the empty room, smiling widely. "See, Buttercup? She's right here..."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. Stage One: Denial. She'd seen it too many times. But really, where could Blossom be? Assuming the red headed triplet was able to recall that she had powers, she'd probably be far off from here. But why would Blossom leave in the first place?

Buttercup had the audacity to poke her creator. "Um, Professor? Are you going through denial again, like that time Blossom was hit in the head and forgot everything?"

"Buttercup, he probably is, so he'll tell us that he's not, and therefore we should just go look for Blossom ourselves," Bubbles explained sweetly.

"Alright, but where would she go?"

Bubbles felt a churning in her stomach as she realized she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. And she had a weird craving for sushi. "Japan! Yes, Japan, Blossom's always wanted to go there..."

"Wasn't it China?" Buttercup's eye twitched in confusion. "And note that we can't speak Japanese, Bubbles..."

"Watashi no namae wa Bubbles!" She chirped in response, desperately wanting that sushi. **(A/N: Translations are provided at the bottom. x3)**

"Um..okay..to Japan then...but don't be separated from me, Bubbles..."

"Mm..how about I teach you some Japanese words and phrases instead? For example, if you see a cute boy, go right up and say, 'Anata ga suki'..."

--

Professor Utonium grinned at the mirror. "Howdy! How are your kids? Blossom is in her bedroom, and Bubbles and Buttercup are not going to Japan on a wild goose chase for their sister! My kids are awesome!" Then he stared at his reflection and started to cry. "Who am I kidding?! My daughter with memory loss is missing and Bubbles and Buttercup are going to Japan - and Buttercup can't speak Japanese!"

--

Buttercup stared at her sister in disgust. "I can't take this anymore! I don't want to learn fluent Japanese! Who cares that 'ookami' means purple and 'murasaki' means wolf?! Can't you just tell me how to say 'Do you speak English'?!"

"Actually, Buttercup, 'ookami' means wolf and 'murasaki' means purple. And no, I can't, because then this fanfiction wouldn't be funny," Bubbles explained.

---

**Watashi no namae wa Bubbles - 'My name is Bubbles'**

**Anata ga suki - 'I like you'. Simple, but does the trick...**

**Ookami - 'Wolf'**

**Murasaki - 'Purple'**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Into the Light has been put on hiatus. I have had absolutely no interest in The Powerpuff Girls for an entire month now, and it has become a chore to update. I know many of you are extremely frustrated with this, and I'm sorry, but I assure you, I will return to this fandom one day and finish this off.

Again, I'm very sorry I had to do this.

Until I return to the lovely fandom that is The Powerpuff Girls,

Jewelieishness


End file.
